zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 44
'Assault of the Mega-Monster' Assault of the Mega-Monster is the tenth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with Moonbay, travelling through the rain in her Gustav. Her journey is interrupted when the ruins of a Dibison collapse across her path. Elsewhere, Van partakes in training exercises, and while he defeats many Command Wolves and Pterases, an "unidentified" Zoid runs onto the training grounds. It attacks Van, but is soon revealed to be none other than Irvine. The two end up sparring. Later, Irvine reveals that he'd been winning in a Zoid tournament, but had gotten bored of the resort he had been staying in and had come both to lend Van a hand and get some excitement. His entrance is upstaged, however, by Dr. D, who parachutes in off a frog-like blimp. He states that he'd thought of an idea to strengthen the Blade Liger's shield to make it better protected against Charged Particle Beams, and had come all the way from the Wind Colony to help out. While he works on the Liger, Moonbay arrives on base, towing Thomas' totaled Dibison, Thomas himself had been put into hospital on her arrival. Fiona recognises the Gustav and sure enough, Moonbay emerges. Van sees Thomas in the hospital, and while he isn't mortally wounded, he is very badly hurt. Moonbay and Dr. D confirm that the damage was caused by a Charged Particle Beam from Raven's Geno Saurer, and Van immediately pushes Dr. D to work on the new shield. Later that night Moonbay starts to head out to do another job, but impressed by Fiona's resolve to help Van in the upcoming battles, she decides to stay and help out. Soon enough, the alarms are sounding, and as Van, Irvine and a Pteras squad move out to meet the intruder, they see the flying Zoids blasted by a Charged Particle Beam. Raven and his Geno Saurer are the culprits. Irvine and Van take on Raven in a coordinated battle, while Dr. D notices strange signs coming from the Geno Saurer's Zoid Core. While fairly successful in their attack on Raven, Irvine is nonetheless taken out. Raven turns to Van and powers up his Particle Cannon. Van responds with his upgraded shield and slices off an arm of the Geno Saurer. Van charges in once again, and Raven uses both the Particle Cannon and his ordinary pulse laser guns to overpower the Blade Liger's charge. Although the shield holds, up after one more combined assault, it shatters. With Van staring down the barrel of the mighty gun, Moonbay moves the Gustav to block the attack. Its thick hide does stop the blast, but leaves a large molten hole in the Gustav. Just as all seems lost, Raven loses control of his Zoid as Shadow hijacks it and takes it into a remote valley. Here, he removes Raven from the Zoid before re-fusing, this time surrounding it in a massive red crystal of energy. =Zoids= *Gustav *Dibison *Blade Liger *Command Wolf *Pteras *Geno Saurer Trivia *Dr. D mentions that Van's sister farms potatoes and spaghetti squash. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode